


cat got your

by Cleonhart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Yuta the sex guru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleonhart/pseuds/Cleonhart
Summary: It’s not that he hated it. It just confused him. Sure, Johnny was a goofball and tended to latch onto jokes or memes for a while but for some reason this whole cat thing had persisted for longer than usual.





	cat got your

**Author's Note:**

> I think literally 2 different kitty-play fics came out in the time it took me to write this, I'm glad to be adding to the pile! Based off of a very real moment during a NightNight broadcast.

Jaehyun considered himself a patient person.

He hadn’t grown up with any siblings to test his nerves, and the moving around he had done as a kid had made it hard to make friends growing up, but Jaehyun’s parents were the most sensible, patient people Jaehyun knew, so of course he had taken after them.  
  
Not that he was an angel, he was no stranger to frustration and would be the first person to admit that he could get a little too competitive; but when it came down to handling other people, Jaehyun was proud of his ability to maintain his cool.  
  
Johnny was _a lot_.

The first time he had met the older man was back in their trainee days. Jaehyun had been gangly and borderline untalented, and Johnny was charismatic and _loud_. Everything about Johnny was larger than life: his smile, his personality, _other_ things that Jaehyun came to know about many years later.

 _Cool_. That would be the first word Jaehyun would have used to describe Seo Youngho back in the days where Jaehyun could only pine in hopes that one day the older boy would notice him as much.  
  
Now, Jaehyun, having been dating Johnny for a little over 6 months, didn’t really know what to think.

  
“ _Mrow~_ ”  
  
Jaehyun ignored the older man, trying to focus on the music video playing on the laptop in front of him. Unable to concentrate when Johnny meowed again and _pawed at him._

It was as hilarious as it was unexpected and Jaehyun expressed his confusion with the situation to the camera recording their radio session. He had acknowledged his hyungs silliness and had gone back to watching in hopes that that would have been the end of it.  
  
It wasn’t.  
  
Johnny kept _meowing_ , swiping at his hair and shoulder with his fingertips through the night and their comment section was filled with _“Ah, Jaehyun oppa must have the patience of a saint. Johnny-cat is quite persistent kkkkkk.”_ as well as fans expressing their happiness with being able to see Johnny’s goofy side.  
  
Johnny had finally dropped it by the time they had gotten back to the dorm that night and had made up for his obnoxiousness by pushing Jaehyun down onto the bed and sucking him off until he was coming down his throat. All in all, it had been a strange night and Jaehyun had been naive to think that would have been the end of it.

As it were, their fans became quite fond of the concept of Johnny-cat and for the next week every night at NightNight someone would bring up the incident. Thankfully, Johnny either hadn’t picked up on it or just ignored them and Jaehyun was grateful. He adored his boyfriend and his antics, but there was only so much second-hand embarrassment he could take.  
  
Back at home was an entirely different story.  
  
“How was the show tonight, Johnny-nya~?” Yuta purred as they sat around the kitchen table, eating a late dinner and Jaehyun almost choked on his fried rice.  
  
Johnny instantly picked up on the joke, his grin matching Yuta’s own cheshire smile. “It was good as always, Yuta-nya~”  
  
“Oh my god.” Jaehyun groaned and got a chorus of laughter around the table in response.  
  
It went on like that for the next couple days, the rest of the group joining in on the bit and periodically pawing at Jaehyun and speaking to each other in...whatever it is you could call it when conversations are half shrill meowing.

At one point he sought out Taeyong for help, Johnny had been draped along Jaehyun’s back as the two younger men were attempting to fold laundry and started fake purring in between snickers and Jaehyun looked in desperation to Taeyong who raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
“Taeyong hyung, make him _stop_.” Jaehyun pleaded and Johnny quieted down as they waited for Taeyong’s response.

The pink-haired man just shrugged, a slight smirk tugging on his thin lips. “He’s _your_ boyfriend, Jaehyun-nya~”  
  
Jaehyun’s cries of _“Hyung, you traitor!”_ were drowned out by Johnny’s cackles, and life went on.

 

They were safe in public, Jaehyun figured. Johnny could get pretty silly on NightNight when they were tired and running on fumes but he had a bit of an image to maintain in all other public appearances. Jaehyun, however, had underestimated their fans ability to latch onto things.  
  
Johnny and Jaehyun were seated next to each other at a fansign event. It had been going smoothly thus far and Jaehyun was generally in a good mood, then he heard snickering from the spot next to him.  
  
Jaehyun turned just in time to watch Johnny lean his torso across the table for a fan to place something on his head.  
  
The look on Johnny’s face was one of pure triumph as he turned to Jaehyun, a simple pair of black cat ears protruding from the headband neatly settled into his raven hair.  
  
“Meow~”

Jaehyun sighed quietly and gave the fan a slightly exasperated but mostly pleasant smile. “Please don’t encourage him.” was all he said before turning back to the giggling girl in front of him. He ignored Johnny for the rest of the day, and if anybody noticed the twitch in his smile nobody mentioned it.  
  
It’s not that he hated it. It just confused him. Sure, Johnny was a goofball and tended to latch onto jokes or memes for a while but for some reason this whole cat thing had persisted for longer than usual.  
  
That night they didn’t have their show, and Jaehyun had taken the opportunity to head to bed early. Johnny had stayed in the living room to play some video games with the other members, so Jaehyun was left to himself in their shared room.  
  
Jaehyun had been laying on his bed in silence for about fifteen minutes before he realized he really wasn’t all that tired. Instead he sat up and pulled out his phone, scrolling through pictures and videos uploaded from their schedules earlier that day.  
  
Jaehyun was startled out of a video he was watching of the fansign when a weight settled onto the bed next to him and a large, warm body curled into his side. He tugged an earbud out and hummed at the lips brushing against his jawline.  
  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”  
  
“No, it’s alright. I didn’t hear you come in at all.” It was dark but the light from his phone illuminated enough of Johnny’s features that Jaehyun could see the happy smile on his face. Jaehyun’s heart stirred at the sight. Johnny really did love their members and always complained about not having enough time to just hang out. He must have really enjoyed his time with them and Jaehyun was once again reminded of all the reasons he fell in love with him.  
  
“What were you so focused on, is that the event we did today?” Johnny breathed out an impressed whistle. “Wow, our fans sure are quick to get these uploaded.”  
  
Jaehyun nodded and offered Johnny an earbud and they continued to watch the shaky fancam together, providing commentary every now and then about any memorable interactions they had that day.  
  
Suddenly Johnny laughed and Jaehyun watched as the Johnny on screen leaned over the table and Jaehyun knew exactly what was happening. The whole crowd cheered when Johnny had straightened back up, looking very much like a literal cat who had caught the canary with the sleek black headband and a wide grin.  
  
“What did you end up doing with them?” Jaehyun asked.  
  
“I kept them, they’re sitting in the bedside drawer actually.”  
  
Jaehyun raised a trimmed eyebrow at the older man who shrugged and put his hand on top of Jaehyun’s, plucking his phone out of his grip and wrapping the earbuds up around the device. He placed it on the aforementioned bedside table and nudged Jaehyun until the vocalist was lying on his back. Jaehyun’s eyes had adjusted enough that he could see Johnny hovering above him, his own gaze roaming along the skin of Jaehyun’s collarbones revealed by the stretched collar of his sleep shirt.  
  
“If only the fans knew how naughty Johnny-cat is, hmm?” Jaehyun teased, fighting down a smirk of satisfaction at the look of shock on Johnny’s features. Unable to stop it, Jaehyun ignored the joke most of the time, thinking that if he stopped reacting to it eventually everyone would get bored. It worked for the most part, a few of the members still clinging to the bit with the biggest perpetrators being Yuta and Haechan, Doyoung chipping in every so often if he was feeling particularly cheeky. Johnny, however had remained unfazed by Jaehyun’s apparent apathy and was satisfied with pawing and meowing at Jaehyun despite a lack of response.  
  
Johnny was quick to recover, as always, and took the bait. “Johnny-cat can’t help it. It’s not often he gets his super sexy boyfriend all to himself.”  
  
Jaehyun hummed and reached up to push some of Johnny’s inky bangs away from his face and tuck them behind his ear, following it up with light scratches along his hairline. Johnny melted into the touch, eyes fluttering closed and leaning into his fingers.  
  
_Almost like an actual cat._ Jaehyun mused to himself, the comment on the tip of his tongue but he kept it to himself. He had indulged Johnny enough tonight, any more and he would never hear the end of it.  
  
Instead, he threaded his fingers further into Johnny’s thick locks, pulling him down to connect their lips in a slow kiss. It grew heated quickly and Jaehyun forgot all about _The Cat Thing_ as he took to calling it as Johnny lowered his body to press Jaehyun into the bed.  
  
The cat headband made a reappearance the next day, and unexpectedly it was Jaehyun’s doing. It was a rare free day for them and a couple of the members had decided to take a much needed home spa day. Jaehyun had been looking for any of his soft headbands to hold his hair back so that they could apply sheet masks and was having trouble finding any. He pulled open the bedside drawer to look in there when he was met with black faux fur. He picked up the object and snorted when he realized what it was.  
  
_This will just have to do._  
  
He slipped the cat ears on, satisfied when they held his bangs back quite securely and exited the bedroom.  
  
Johnny, Taeil and their manager were out grabbing snacks and were due back any minute and Mark and Haechan had left earlier that morning to hang out with the Dreamies. That left Yuta, Taeyong, Doyoung and Winwin who were in the living room setting up a movie to watch for when they had the masks on. Jaehyun joined them after grabbing a drink from the fridge and dropped onto the couch ungracefully, throwing his legs over Winwin’s.

“What movie are we watching?”  
  
“It was Taeil hyung’s pick today so Beauty and the Beas- _What_ are those?”  
  
Jaehyun pretended he didn’t know what Doyoung was talking about and noisily sipped at his banana milk.  
  
The door opened to a “ _We’re back! Come help you ungrateful shits.”_ and Jaehyun slipped off the couch and put his drink down to do just that, ignoring the chuckles he could hear behind him.  
  
Johnny and Taeil were at the entrance, sorting through bags of groceries. Taeil looked up to greet him, not giving the cat ears more than a once over.

Johnny was still bent over, mumbling to himself as he searched through the bags for something. Jaehyun cleared his throat. “Hey, did you get the chips I wanted?”  
  
“Hey, Jae. I was just looking for them, sorry. I totally forgot. I think manager hyung is still downstairs I’ll go call him--” Johnny paused as he looked up from the grocery bags, gaze sliding from Jaehyun’s face to his hair.  
  
“Um. You know what, I’ll just go get them. Yeah, I’ll be back.” And just like that, Johnny was back out the door leaving Taeil and Jaehyun to take the bags into the kitchen and put everything away.  
  
By the time he came back everyone was settled into the living room. Jaehyun gratefully accepted the bag of chips placed in his lap and placed a thankful kiss to Johnny’s lips, careful not to shift the sheet mask around too much. Johnny opted out of the movie saying that he needed a shower and a nap would join them later for dinner.    
  
They had gotten through the movie with relative ease, laughing themselves silly as Taeil and Doyoung attempted to mimic the ballroom scene, stumbling through a terrible rendition of the waltz and almost knocking over a lamp. The movie had been over for almost a half an hour and they were still in the living room chatting when Johnny joined them again. They were mid-discussion on whether or not the Beast was hotter as a man or monster while Doyoung looked up stockholm syndrome facts.  
  
Winwin scooted over to give Johnny room to squeeze in next to Jaehyun who was greeted with a peck to a very soft and newly vitalized cheek.  
  
“Hey, sleep well?”  
  
“Mm, yeah. I definitely needed it.” Johnny said, frowning when he dipped his hand into a very empty bag of chips and tsked at Jaehyun’s sheepish smile. Johnny wiggled his fingers into Jaehyun’s side as punishment and Jaehyun squirmed, laughing and shoving at Johnny’s devious hands.

  
Some of his hair had fallen into his face during the struggle and on reflex he reached up to readjust the headband, tucking the strands back into place.  
  
Johnny regarded him with an odd look, his eyes unreadable. “You’re still wearing it.”  
  
Jaehyun hadn’t really thought about it. They had taken off the facial masks ten minutes into the movie and he supposed he didn’t really need the headband anymore but it never occured for him to take it off. Jaehyun lifted his shoulders in a shrug and gave the older man a wry grin. He was feeling playful today.  
  
He widened his eyes and tilted his head. “What, don’t I look cute Johnny-nya~?” He said in the cutest voice he could muster, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek.  
  
He had said it loud enough to catch the attention of everyone else who proceeded to burst into laughter, Winwin making retching sounds and clutching his abdomen while Taeyong reached over to shove at his shoulder through his laughter.  
  
Jaehyun felt his cheeks burn but was happy watching everyone else’s reactions. He turned back to Johnny, expecting the older man to join in but was shocked to find that Johnny wasn’t laughing.  
  
Instead, Johnny had this intense look. One Jaehyun was quite familiar with and that formed a dry lump in his throat. It was there for a moment and gone the next when Taeyong got up, announcing he was going to start on dinner. Jaehyun offered to help, standing up and slipping the car ears off. He left them on the living room table where they were instantly snatched up by Yuta who attempted to wrestle them onto Winwin’s head. Jaehyun ignored the gaze he could feel boring into his back and followed Taeyong into the kitchen.  
  
The rest of the night was rather uneventful, Mark and Haechan returned in time for dinner with messages from the younger members and stories about their day. There were a couple more meows and the ears had made it around the group until eventually they all had worn it at some point. At the moment they were back on Johnny who, just like the night before, was locked into a heated match of Smash Bros with Mark, Taeyong and Taeil while Haechan commentated from the side.  
  
Something had been niggling at Jaehyun and there was one person that he knew he could talk to about it. Jaehyun caught Yuta as he was leaving the bathroom, asking to speak to him in private.  
  
They were seated in Yuta’s room, the older man sitting on his bed while Jaehyun sat cross-legged on the floor, fiddling with the sleeve of his hoodie nervously.  
  
“Alright, what can I, the great and wise Nakamoto Yuta assist you with today, young one?”

  
Jaehyun held back an eye roll. Back before Jaehyun and Johnny had gotten together, Yuta had been the closest thing to a confidant that Jaehyun had. Starting from their days as trainees, Yuta had been very clear about his sexuality and boasted quite often about the different partners he had bedded throughout the years. It was much more information than any of them needed to know about the Japanese man but it also made Yuta the only person Jaehyun was comfortable talking to when he had come to realize his very gay crush on Johnny had escalated into deeper feelings. Yuta in some part took credit for their getting together and as obnoxious as he could be about it, Jaehyun was quite grateful for the help he had gotten from him.  
  
However it did make times where he needed advice unbearable.  
  
“It’s about... _The Cat Thing._ ”

Yuta raised an eyebrow, a unspoken prompt for Jaehyun to elaborate and the vocalist gnawed on his bottom lip as he struggled with how to phrase it.  
  
“At first I thought it was just a joke, but recently--” He paused, his ears growing warm as he remembered the look Johnny had given him earlier that night. “I think it’s like, a _‘Thing’_.”  
  
Yuta’s right eyebrow joined his left at his hairline. “A ‘ _Thing’_ …?”

Jaehyun nodded, looking everywhere else besides the other man.  
  
His reaction must have been telling enough because suddenly Yuta let out a soft _“Ohhhhhhh.”_ of understanding. A proverbial light bulb seemed to blink to life above Yuta’s head, and he tapped the side of his fist into the open palm of his opposite hand in revelation. “Nekomimi!”  
  
“Neko- _what_?”  
  
“Kitty-play.” Yuta said as if that was enough of an explanation, and sighed when Jaehyun only furrowed his brows in further in confusion.

“Johnny might be into pet-play, a kink where in the relationship there is an ‘Owner’ and a ‘Pet’. Maybe Johnny wants you to be his kitty.”  
  
Jaehyun blanched. “So, he’s into cats…?”  
  
“ _No_.” Yuta admonished. “That sort of thing isn’t usually about the animal itself. More just a feeling of ownership and the power balance. Some people take it really far and legitimately act like animals but I’m sure that’s not what Johnny’s into. For him it’s just probably about wanting to see you acting cute and needy or whatever.”  
  
“Okay.” That didn’t sound too bad. Obviously he didn’t know if that’s what it was because Johnny hadn’t exactly mentioned it before, and he really didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but he knew Johnny and the more the thought about it, the more it made sense.

“Okay?” Yuta echoed in a question.  
  
“I--I’m going to have to think on this for a bit. Sorry, hyung, I know this must be strange.”  
  
Yuta leaned back to lounge on his bed and waved off Jaehyun’s apology. “It’s kind of a big thing in Japan so it’s not that weird to me. If there’s any sort of cute character or idol there’s probably pictures of them in cat costumes. Cats represent sensuality; a balance between sexy and confident and cute and innocent.”  
  
The way Yuta spoke so casually about it made it seem like it wasn’t a big deal, and Jaehyun supposed it wasn’t. Sure, he and Johnny had been borderline vanilla in their relatively new relationship, but it’s not like either of them had been against experimenting. Jaehyun just never thought that there might be kinks that Johnny kept to himself. Did he fear Jaehyun’s reaction? That thought made him frown, not going unnoticed by Yuta and Jaehyun ended up with a face full of pillow.  
  
“Hey, I can hear the gears turning in your head from over here. Don’t think too hard about it like you do with everything else.” Yuta said, ignoring Jaehyun’s sputtering. “If it were that serious he would have brought it up with you, and if it continues to bother you then talk to him about it. You two idiots love each other too much to let this sort of thing get between you.”  
  
It was strange to hear that sort of thing from Yuta who usually wouldn’t broach the subject of feelings with a ten foot pole but he appreciated it nonetheless. The older man was right, not that he was going to tell him that though.  
  
“I might bring it up, I don’t want him thinking he can’t talk to me about this stuff.” With that he stood up and tossed the pillow back to Yuta who caught it effortlessly. He thanked Yuta again as he made his way to the door.  
  
“No problem, kid. Anytime. And hey, don’t knock it ‘till you try it! You might end up liking it more than you thought.” Yuta said with a grin and wiggled his eyebrows, Jaehyun just scoffed and closed the door behind him.  
  
_Tomorrow._ He decided, walking into the living room to find Johnny and Mark shoving at each other, trying to throw the other one off in a chaotic round of Mario Kart, both of them crying out in defeat when Taeil managed to swipe first place in the last second.  
  
_I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow._

 

He didn’t talk to Johnny about it the next day.  
  
Or the one after that.  
  
He never really found a time to. Their schedules had picked up again and it seemed like Johnny had totally dropped the joke. The only pro to not having the guts to just bring it up was that it gave Jaehyun time to do his research. He had a private tab open on his phone filled with helpful and some _un_ helpful google searches of kitty-play information. Jaehyun had read up on the more intense pet-play scenarios and quickly decided that it wasn’t for him. Not that he was judging anyone else for what they liked, he just couldn’t see himself getting into that sort of thing.  
  
Sex between them stayed the same for the most part, which meant few and far between. With generally staying busy with their comeback, as well as being _dead_ tired when they _did_ have the time.  
  
Today they had another fansign event. Jaehyun liked them the most because not only did he love interacting directly with their fans, but he could sit down for a long period of time which was always a relief. He wasn’t seated next to Johnny this time, instead sandwiched between Mark and Haechan, joining them in their friendly bickering every now and then and delighting in the looks of mock betrayal he got when he took one side over the other.  
  
As if it were deja vu, there was a bit of commotion to his left, and he looked over to see a fan place a sizable basket wrapped in cellophane on the table in front of Johnny. Johnny gaped at it as the fan got out their most recent album from her bag for them to sign. Johnny signed the album with big thank you and the basket was taken away to be placed with the other gifts. When the girl got to Jaehyun he gave her a big grin and signed his name with a heart. Any fan of Johnny’s was alright in his books.  
  
His curiosity got the better of him though, and when they got to the dorm that night, bags of presents in hand, Jaehyun decided he wanted to open his with Johnny in their room. It was normal for them to take the gifts they got and open them privately, but Jaehyun wanted to know what was in the colourful basket.  
  
They were both crammed onto Johnny’s bed the large gift sitting in Johnny’s lap. They needed scissors to cut the ribbon at the top, and Johnny began to peel back the thick layers of heart patterned cellophane that blocked the contents from view. Jaehyun peered over, leg bouncing in anticipation.

Johnny chuckled. “You’re more excited about my gift than I am.” Jaehyun huffed and decided not to answer, eyes glued to the basket. Johnny laughed again and tossed the plastic to the ground when he was done uncovering it completely.

  
It took a second for them to register what it was they were looking at, when it did they had very different reactions.  
  
Jaehyun groaned and flopped back onto the bed while Johnny howled in laughter. Johnny plucked a small, hand-written card shaped like a paw-print from among the bundle of objects and read the message out loud, clearing his throat dramatically first.  
  
“ _Dear Johnny oppa, I couldn’t stop thinking about Johnny-cat and decided to put together a cat themed care package. Please wear the kitty ears again soon and share the gifts with your members._ ”  
  
“How thoughtful,” Jaehyun grumbled.

Johnny nudged his side with a chuckle. “It _is_. There was a lot of love put into this, no matter what it stemmed from. I’m grateful for it.” Johnny said, ever the gentlemen, looking genuinely touched by the gift. He started picking through the different packages stuffed into the basket and Jaehyun begrudgingly sat back up to observe. There were boxes of cat shaped cookies, a plush, more cat ears and even some cat toys. At the bottom was a soft blanket with silhouettes of baby pink cat heads. Johnny picked up the blanket and cooed at it, neither of them expecting it when something fell out of the blanket, landing on the bed and then sliding off of it and onto the ground with a loud _thunk_.

They both stared at the object and Jaehyun reached down to pick it up, eyes narrowed as he tried to make out what it was. He took in the clear plastic packaging, there was something fluffy on the inside attached to a round metal object.

Johnny gasped. “Holy _shit._ ”  
  
Jaehyun _squeaked_ and dropped the offending object and winced when it hit the ground once more with an even louder sound. There was a knock at the door that startled the both of them, Taeyong’s voice muffled through the wood.  
  
“You guys alright?”  
  
“Y-Yeah, we’re fine! Just dropped some stuff, sorry!” Johnny answered quickly, looking ready to pounce to the door if Taeyong decided to enter. He didn’t and just gave a suspicious hum, followed by the sound of his footsteps disappearing down the hallway.

Johnny sighed and reached down to pick it up once more, pursing his lips at what was very obviously a metal buttplug peeking out between black faux fur. Written in English bubble letters at the top of the flimsy cardboard pinched between his fingers was _Pretty Pet Cat-Tail Plug!_

They stared Jaehyun in the face, as if they _knew_ what tabs were sitting open in incognito on his phone. Jaehyun looked back and forth between the plug and Johnny’s face, his expression completely unreadable like it was that day a couple weeks back.  
  
“Wow,” Johnny finally spoke up, his voice carefully neutral. “Fans are getting pretty bold, huh?” There was the slightest dusting of pink on Johnny’s cheeks and Jaehyun promptly remembered that the gift basket had been for _Johnny_ and the fan had probably intended for Johnny to be the one to use it. The older man swallowed thickly and gingerly started reassembling the gift basket, without the toy in it. He left the toy on the bed between them and got up. “I’m going to put this in the kitchen and let everyone know it’s for sharing.” And with that he left, leaving Jaehyun alone with the plug. Unable to look at it any longer Jaehyun stuffed it into the bedside table where the first pair of cat ears sat innocently in its confines. Jaehyun let out a strangled sound and slammed the drawer closed. He heard laughter from down the hall and figured the others had seen the rest of the gift and most likely thought it hilarious. Jaehyun crawled under the covers of Johnny’s bed, and focused on _not_ thinking about the object sitting within the drawer less than a foot away from him and tried to calm his heart rate. His back was facing the door so he heard it rather than saw when Johnny returned, the older man sighed and the lights were flicked off, blanketing him in darkness.  
  
Johnny climbed into bed behind him, tentatively wrapping his arms around Jaehyun and pulling the slightly smaller man to his chest.  
  
“Look, we can throw it ou-”  
  
“Are you into that sort of thing?” He didn’t mean to interrupt but the words left his lips before he could stop them. Johnny froze behind him, his arms beginning to retract and Jaehyun reached down to grip his forearms, keeping them wrapped around his middle. “It’s alright, hyung. I’m not judging. I just...I want to know.”  
  
Johnny was silent for a few moments longer before he let another, longer sigh.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, you could say that. It’s not a big thing--I just--”  
  
“I know.” Jaehyun reassured, giving Johnny’s forearm a comforting squeeze. “I kind of know a little bit about it, it’s okay.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Okay.”

And that was it. They quieted back down after that and neither brought it up the next morning. Johnny was tense for a little while but after seeing that Jaehyun was treating him normally he relaxed and Jaehyun was glad. It felt nice to finally have some sort of discussion over Johnny’s newfound kink, but it still nagged at him. Johnny confirmed that kitty-play was something he was interested in but didn’t really seem like he was going to push Jaehyun to try it. Jaehyun appreciated his boyfriends thoughtfulness but a persistent curiosity was always something Jaehyun had struggled with and often times got him in trouble.  
  
The more he looked into the more it interested him. The dynamic of it all fascinated Jaehyun and maybe he was a bit needier, a bit more vocal the next time they had sex, watching in wonder as his slightly uncharacteristically pitchy sounds of want made Johnny flush in arousal. He could tell Johnny had noticed the difference in his behaviour but hadn’t brought it up.

  
Promotions were done and they were officially on break. It was only for about a week until they were thrown into something else but for now they could relax.  
  
Jaehyun had a plan.

Unfortunately, he needed to recruit Yuta’s help once more for it to work, and had to deal with his merciless teasing, but eventually everything had been set into place.  
  
It was the fourth day into their break. Johnny had been out most of the day to attend a couple short meetings concerning a variety show that wanted him on next month; he was due back in a couple hours. Jaehyun had been home alone all day, Yuta having taken the other members out and wouldn’t be back until later that night.

It had been almost two weeks since the last time they had sex. The first day of their break they had traded quick handjobs in the shower, and that morning Johnny had made sure to kiss Jaehyun thoroughly before leaving for his meetings.

It had been a while, and Jaehyun wanted to do something _special_. _The Cat Thing_ hadn’t been brought up since the last incident, and the plug had sat untouched in the drawer with the ears.

Until today.

Jaehyun stood beside the bed, naked besides his underwear and stared nervously at the shiny steel plug placed on the sheets next to a new bottle of lube. He had washed it thoroughly after taking it out of the package just to make sure it was clean, it had been a much simpler process than he had imagined. Jaehyun picked it up and inspected it. The tail was removable for sanitation purposes and currently detached, laying on the nightstand. Jaehyun reached for it, clipping it back into place and petting his fingers through the fake fur. It was long, two feet according to the package, and quite sleek. It was a slightly different shade of black then the ears, but not enough to be noticeable. The plug itself wasn’t all that big, an inch and a half at its widest part and not much longer length wise.

Jaehyun swallowed down his apprehension and set about preparing himself. This part he was used to. He laid the plug down and picked up the lube, shimmying out of his underwear and tossing it into the hamper in the corner before climbing onto the bed and settling into a comfortable position against the headboard.

He let his eyes flutter closed at the first touch of a lubed finger against his hole, shivers spreading goosebumps along his skin. The finger glided in without much resistance, he had fingered himself a little in the shower he took prior to this step in preparation. He plunged the finger into his last knuckle and pulled it back, pressing a second one in impatiently.  
  
To say he was eager was an understatement. Jaehyun had decided he was going to do this the week before and couldn’t stop thinking about it since. He wasn’t sure what kind of reaction it would get out of Johnny, but thinking of his boyfriend spurred on his movements. He scissored his fingers, working them deep and slow just like Johnny would do to him when they had the time. Jaehyun whimpered, his brain replacing his fingers with Johnny’s and making his cock, which had been lying half-hard untouched against his stomach, twitch. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but getting off wasn’t his priority right now. So he ignored it in favour of slipping a third finger into himself, moaning at the slight burn of the stretch. It had been _far_ too long, and Jaehyun was glad that he was preparing himself for later. Johnny’s dick was big and it was the main reason they didn’t actually have sex that often. To be able to take Johnny comfortably Jaehyun needed to be prepped which took a while. Tonight, he wanted to be stretched and ready to go when Johnny came home.  
  
With that in mind, Jaehyun picked up the plug with his clean hand and slipped his fingers out of himself to spread more lube onto the smooth metal. Jaehyun had never had anything inside himself before other than fingers and Johnny’s dick so this was going to be new for him.  
  
He took in a deep breath and pressed the cool, slick tip against his entrance. He started to push it in, stopping and wincing when the stretch became too much too quickly. With a deep breath he relaxed himself and tried again, slowly working the tip in and out, pressing deeper and deeper each time until it popped in completely, dragging a choked gasp from his throat. Jaehyun let go of the plug and arched, his muscles fluttering around the intrusion. He sat there and panted for a couple minutes before tentatively sitting up.

“ _Fuck_.” He whimpered when the plug shifted inside of him. He managed to get to his feet and wobbled over to the full body mirror attached to the back of the door. He turned around and inspected himself, a brilliant flush painting his skin red as he saw the slinky black tail swaying with any slight movement. It wasn’t very bushy, more sleek and elegant, but it was fluffy enough that you couldn’t see the base at all where it sat snug against Jaehyun’s hole. The soft fur tickled where it touched the crevice of his asscheeks. He felt _full_ and his cock was throbbing in need of attention. He detached the tail once more and set it down on the nightstand and slowly made his way to the bathroom to wash his hands. Walking with the plug in was an experience. Jaehyun felt himself clenching around it periodically, afraid it would slip out, and shuddered every time it would send it deeper into him. After cleaning up, he slipped back into bed and laid down on his side, paying no attention to his erection and focusing on an article he was reading about kitty-play etiquette on his phone.

He had a long time before Johnny got home. He spent most of it in bed, reading more about what he was about to do and then checking twitter from time to time. Yuta messaged him at one point to ask him how it was going so far and Jaehyun merely replied with a thumbs up, unwilling to let the older man know more than that.

  
When it got to be an hour before Johnny was going to arrive, Jaehyun slipped out of bed and set about getting the rest of his plan ready. He spent too long going through his closet, going back and forth on what to wear. After coming up unsatisfied with any of his clothes, Jaehyun turned to Johnny’s closet, his eyes landing on a soft, cream knit sweater that was oversized on Johnny and would look ridiculously huge on him. _Perfect_. Jaehyun slipped on the sweater, nodding to his reflection in approval when it hung down to his mid-thigh, the collar slipping down one of his shoulders. Jaehyun slipped on the cat ears, rearranging his unstyled hair, still fluffy from the shower he had taken earlier so it covered the band and all you could see was the black fuzzy triangles poking out. As a last touch, a gift from Yuta, he fastened a thin, black satin choker around his neck. It was a mere centimeter in width and nestled in the middle was a tiny bell so small that it only ever jingled when Jaehyun moved too quickly.  
  
All done. He stared at himself in the mirror, very aware of how his erection was back after having calmed down earlier, beginning to tent Johnny’s sweater.  
  
He looked...good. _Really_ good. He had toyed with the idea of putting on makeup to finish the ensemble but figured it was more effort that it was worth.

Jaehyun felt cute. Not the sickly, saccharine cute that came out whenever MC’s asked them to show aegyo that made his toes curl in embarrassment. But something more subtle, sensual even; instead of making Jaehyun feel cheap and fake, he felt confident, _alluring._ He was not a small person by any means but Johnny’s sweater erased all of his hard edges, softening his shoulders and making him look almost petite. Coupled with the fuzzy cat ears sticking out of his mussed hair, cheeks flushed with want made him feel delicate.

  
He had five or so minutes to spare so he used it to work the plug out and squeeze more lube directly into himself, quickly pushing the toy back in before any could slip out. It was a small tip he had learned while doing his research, and no amount of articles could prepare him for how it felt. He reattached the tail, goosebumps spreading across his skin when the soft faux fur brushed against the backs of his thighs and knees.  
  
Just as he was wiping his hands clean on a small towel he heard the front door open. A familiar call of _“I’m home."_ making Jaehyun’s heart pound in anticipation.  
  
He took a few calming breaths and situated himself on the bed, sitting with his legs tucked beneath him, hiding the plug and tail underneath and straightening his posture.  
  
Jaehyun heard footsteps coming down the hall, stopping right in front of his door. The doorknob turned and opened with a soft, “Jae?”  
  
“Welcome home, hyung.”  
  
Johnny entered the room fully and froze when he saw Jaehyun sitting on the bed. He didn’t say anything, but his eyes were everywhere. Taking in the sweater that rode up his thighs, his exposed shoulders, up to the choker around his neck and then _higher--_  
  
“Babe…?”  
  
Jaehyun gave the older man a happy smile, arms reaching out for him. He made grabby hands, the sleeves of the sweater going well past his hands and covering them but the gesture was still clear.  
  
“Johnny, I _missed_ you.” He whined softly, he had been rehearsing his voice all day. Trying to find that the perfect tone between annoying and cute. It seemed he had gotten it right by the way Johnny’s eyes widened and his jaw tensed. Johnny put down his backpack and shut the door behind him, slowly making his way towards Jaehyun as if any sudden movements would make Jaehyun disappear.  
  
“This is...new.” He said, standing at the edge of the bed but not making a move to touch Jaehyun. “Is that _my_ sweater?”  
  
Jaehyun pouted and reached up to tug on one of Johnny’s shirt sleeves. “Yes, I wanted to do something nice for you because you’ve been working so hard lately and it’s been so long since we’ve had time together.” He bit his lip, widening his eyes much like he did that day sitting on the couch weeks ago. “Do you not like it?”  
  
“No, baby. I--” Johnny’s throat worked as he swallowed thickly and Jaehyun knew his plan had worked perfectly. “I love it.”  
  
“Good.” Jaehyun purred, pulling Johnny down a bit while sitting up on his knees and leaning up to brush his lips against Johnny’s, his voice no louder than a whisper. “I’ve been waiting for you all day.”  
  
Johnny groaned, and Jaehyun had never felt so satisfied in his life. He had gotten the reaction he wanted and now was about to get some great sex. He loved it when a plan came together.  
  
Except, those thoughts were interrupted when Johnny abruptly stepped away and Jaehyun almost fell forward with the sudden loss. Jaehyun looked up at Johnny in confusion as the man stared down at him with a neutral expression. He looked calm, _too_ calm and he walked away from Jaehyun, casually stripping off his light jacket and hanging it up as if Jaehyun wasn’t there. It made something cold run in Jaehyun’s veins and he opened his mouth to question it when Johnny spoke again.

“I’m tired, I had a bit of a long morning.” Johnny continued to strip, pretending to be unaware of his boyfriend’s confused stare. “Why don’t you help me relax, hmm?”  
  
Jaehyun gawked at Johnny who was now slipping on more comfortable clothes which was outrageous because Jaehyun had expected Johnny to be very much naked and balls deep into him by this point in time.  
  
“Wait, I thought-- _what?_ ” He sputtered, now entirely startled out of the feline facade. Johnny remained unphased by his bewilderment, looking downright amused, his body language relaxed with hands tucked into the pockets of his sweatpants.

“You said you waited all day, right?” Johnny asked, “Then you can wait a little more.”  
  
This wasn’t what Jaehyun was expecting _at all_. He made a noise of protest, the sound hitching in his vocal chords when Johnny approached the bed once more, fingers coming up to firmly grip Jaehyun’s chin and force him to look up into Johnny’s eyes. The usual amber irises were almost completely swallowed up by black lust shining brightly in them with a dangerous edge Jaehyun had never seen before.  
  
“Don’t you want to be a _good kitty_?” Johnny asked without batting an eyelash and Jaehyun’s cheeks flooded with warmth.  
  
“Y-yes. Yes I’ll be good.” Jaehyun promised, his eyelids fluttering when those fingers let go of his chin to lightly pet his hair.  
  
Jaehyun shifted, his knees beginning to ache and let out a soft moan, he had gotten so used to the plug inside of him that he had forgotten about it completely. Johnny raised a dark brow and Jaehyun ducked his head to side his face, the bed creaked as he moved, shuffling on his knees until his back was to the older man.  
  
He heard a sharp intake of breath and peeked over his shoulder to see Johnny’s gaze locked intently onto his ass, hidden by the sweater while the tail hung tellingly between his thighs.  
  
“Jaehyun, babe, _fuck._ ” Jaehyun preened at the effect he was having on Johnny and felt that confidence he had before come back to him. He smiled and leaned forward, bracing a hand on the wall as he bent at the waist and stuck his ass out, bunching the front of his sweater with his other hand and pulling it up a bit further, the dark colour of the tail contrasting against the pale skin of his thighs.  
  
Johnny looked mesmerized, his tongue darting out to wet his lips and Jaehyun wanted to feel that tongue all over him. His cock was once again fully hard, begging for attention from where it curved up towards his abdomen, but he didn’t dare touch it. He hadn’t been given permission.  
  
Fingers reached out to trail along the back of Jaehyun’s right thigh, his hamstrings jumping at the light caress. They continued upward, not stopping when they got to the hem of the sweater, dragging the material up until Jaehyun’s ass was fully on display and Johnny could see the end of the tail nestled in between Jaehyun’s asscheeks.

Jaehyun waited with a baited breath, not disappointed when he saw Johnny’s jaw working as he tried to keep his composure. His gaze unexpectedly snapped up to meet Jaehyun’s and the younger man felt his heart literally skip a beat in a mixture of fear and excitement.  
  
“You’ve been busy while I’ve been gone. Did you have fun playing with yourself while I was out doing work?”  
  
Shame coloured Jaehyun’s face and neck but it did nothing to quell his desire. In fact, it only nudged him further into bliss. Being embarrassed was not something he dealt well with in real life.

But the vulnerable feeling of the normally kind and gentle Johnny scrutinizing him, _judging_ him, was so fucking _hot,_ and Jaehyun could deal with the implications of that later.  “I was so lonely without you here, all I could think about all day was you getting home and touching me.”  
  
Johnny hummed, letting the sweater pool at Jaehyun’s lower back and returning his stare to Jaehyun’s ass. He ran his fingers along the tail and picked it up midway. Jaehyun let out a stuttered breath when he felt the minute shift of the plug inside of him.  
  
“Have you come yet?” Johnny asked and Jaehyun shook his head, the delicate sounds of the bell around his neck punctuating the movement.

  
“No, I was waiting for you.”  
  
“Good boy, you deserve a reward for being so patient.”  
  
Those words were like a shock to his core, pleasure thrumming through his veins like an electric current and he couldn’t stop the throaty groan that left his mouth. “ _Yes_ , please. I’ve been so good.”  
  
Johnny tapped his thigh in a silent order to move and Jaehyun did, making room for Johnny to join him on the bed. Johnny sat up against the headboard much like Jaehyun had done earlier that day and parted his legs. There was a sizeable tent in his joggers and Jaehyun’s mouth watered at the sight. Johnny noticed where his attention was and smirked, patting the space between his legs. “Come here, kitten.”  
  
Jaehyun bit his lip and moved forward until he was settled on his knees between Johnny’s legs, he shifted until the plug wasn’t pressing into him uncomfortably and waited for Johnny’s next order. There was something so thrilling about this, waiting to be told what to do. Johnny had slipped into whatever persona this was easily and Jaehyun wondered how long he had been wanting this sort of thing between them.  
  
Johnny raised his arms and settled them behind his head in a posture of apathy so unlike himself. The short sleeves of the fitted t-shirt he was wearing tightened around his thick biceps, the hem lifting up enough to show a sliver of his flat stomach above the line of his pants. Johnny’s expression was uncaring as he jerked his chin towards his lap. “Go on, kitten. This is your reward. I’ll let you suck me off, and if you do well enough I might come in your mouth. Understood?”  
  
Jaehyun nodded eagerly, fingers making swift work on the loose knot of his drawstrings, Johnny only provided help in the way of lifting his hips when Jaehyun pulled his pants and underwear down enough to free his cock.  
  
Oral was Jaehyun’s favourite. They both knew this, and Johnny was using this knowledge to his advantage, letting him suck his dick as a reward because he knew Jaehyun _liked it_ and they couldn’t do it often considering their career choice.  
  
Jaehyun pulled the sleeves up on the sweater enough that he could free his hands completely, wrapping one around the base of Johnny’s cock that wasn’t fully hard yet.  
  
_That’s a problem he could do something about._

He kept his eyes locked with Johnny’s as he lowered his mouth, petal pink lips brushing against the tip. Johnny showed no signs of being affected other than a slight twitch of his thigh. That wouldn’t do at all. Jaehyun wrapped his lips around the head, lightly sucking before pulling off, tongue flicking along the head in kittenish licks.  
  
That seemed to do it and Johnny grunted, the hard ridges of his abdomen flexing in an effort to stay still. Jaehyun took it as a small win and kept going, now licking long, lazy strips up the length of his cock from base to tip. He kept that up for another minute and then took him back into his mouth, sinking deeper until he was midway. Jaehyun stilled his movements, eyes slipping shut, breathing evenly through his nose as he felt the fullness in his mouth, stretching his jaw. It reminded him once again of the plug nestled deep within him and he clenched, whimpering around the girth in his mouth.  
  
Johnny groaned, his hips canting upward, and it jostled Jaehyun, the bell attached to his choker tinkling at the movement and pulling another sound out of Johnny. Jaehyun took it as a signal to keep going. He relaxed his throat and took more in, not stopping until he felt the press of the blunt cockhead against the back of his throat, his lips just barely brushing the neatly trimmed hair around the base. He swallowed once around the length, twice before he pulled back up for air, panting harshly, a line of spit connecting his reddened lips and the tip of Johnny’s cock which he broke with a swipe of his tongue.  
  
Johnny had his head tipped back, eyes closed with a white knuckled grip on the headboard. Jaehyun took in another breath and sunk back down and worked Johnny’s cock in and out of his mouth in quick succession, the bell jingling with every bob of his head. In any other situation, the constant noise would have been annoying, but it only served to remind Jaehyun of exactly what his role was, the part he was playing to please his boyfriend. It made him feel sexy and _dirty_ in a way that no music video or photo shoot ever could.  
  
This was a side of him he would only ever show Johnny. He wanted to do whatever he could for his boyfriend, belong to him; be _owned_ by him.  
  
Jaehyun deepthroated Johnny once more, gagging slightly at the pressure at the back of his throat, but stayed there until his eyes were watering, saliva spilling passed his lips and absolutely coating Johnny’s cock. A hand in his hair pulled him up and he coughed, looking up at Johnny through teary eyes as he panted for breath. Johnny was in a similar state, his chest heaving, face flushed in pleasure. He looked like he wanted to say something, maybe tell Jaehyun not to push himself but decided not to and instead forced Jaehyun’s head back down, ignoring his noise of surprise and muffling it by pushing Jaehyun back onto his cock. Jaehyun gagged once more, no time to adjust to the girth filling his mouth and throat and Jaehyun whined pathetically as he was held in place, breathing harshly through his nose in an attempt to ease the strain.

  
Johnny pulled him back up, allowed Jaehyun two shaky gulps of breath and did it again, holding Jaehyun down on his cock until he was at his limit, letting him up for just enough air before pushing him back down. They repeated this a few times and Jaehyun felt himself get dangerously closer to his own edge every time. His erection was painful, his sweater had ridden up enough in his bent over position that his cock brushed against the bed every so often and forced a gurgled whimper from him. It was sticky with precome, a wet patch forming on the sheets beneath him. Jaehyun clutched at the bedding, not knowing what to do with his hands in the meantime and needing something to hold onto while Johnny used his mouth for his own pleasure.

Johnny groaned and tightened his already painful grip on Jaehyun’s hair. Jaehyun opened his eyes that he hadn’t even realized had closed and looked up through wet lashes to take in Johnny’s pleasured expression. Brows drawn together, full lips parted, strands of his jet black hair beginning to stick to his forehead.  
  
“Fuck, baby. I’m close. You’re so fucking good, you’re going to take my come right? Going to swallow it all like a good kitten?”  
  
Jaehyun could only moan around the hard flesh in his mouth. _Yes, he needed this so badly._

Johnny pulled Jaehyun up until only the tip of his cock was in his mouth and gave a series of short, shallow thrusts until he was coming warm onto Jaehyun’s tongue. Jaehyun swallowed it, his sore vocal chords protesting as he did.  
  
Johnny let go of his hair but adjusted the cat ears which were sitting askew on his head, putting them back into place. Jaehyun sat back up, his whole body shuddering with the force of his breaths. His throat felt raw, his lips in no better shape and he knew how he must have looked then: eyes red rimmed and puffy, lips swollen and spit-slicked. He wanted nothing more than to give his cock the few tugs it needed to send him spiralling into his own orgasm but he waited until Johnny came down from his high, hands clenched in his lap to keep them under control.  
  
Johnny gave a satisfied hum and crooked a finger at Jaehyun. The younger obeyed and crawled closer, eyes fluttering shut and happiness blossoming in his chest when Johnny cupped his cheek and brought Jaehyun’s face to his. He bumped their noses together, his breath fanning across Jaehyun’s lips as he spoke.  
  
“You did so well, kitten. Did you like your reward?”  
  
“Yes. Thank you.” His voice sounded _wrecked_. He was glad they had literally nothing of importance to do the next day, and Jaehyun could just tell everyone he was coming down with a throat cold or something. Jaehyun knew there hadn’t been any real damage done and it was nothing some tea and a few days of rest wouldn’t fix. Besides, it was worth it to feel Johnny lose control; rough was not something he could ever associate Johnny with before, and it fulfilled something in Jaehyun he hadn’t known he wanted.  
  
But Jaehyun was ready to come now. His erection hadn’t waned in the slightest and he was hyper aware of how close the plug was to his prostate and he _needed_ release. He was sitting up, leaned forward onto his hands that gripped the sheets between his spread thighs. The sweater had dropped back down when he sat up, trapping his erection within the thick fabric again.

  
Johnny stroked his cheek, following the damp trails of tears he had shed earlier, and Jaehyun leaned into the touch, peering his eyes open halfway to watch Johnny’s face. It was warm, relaxed. He traced Jaehyun’s features with his eyes and fingers affectionately, and Jaehyun’s heart fluttered when their gazes met and Johnny smiled brilliantly at him. Like he was Johnny’s whole world.  
  
The bare distance between them became non-existent and Johnny gave Jaehyun the first real kiss they had shared since morning. Jaehyun melted into it, mewling softly at how tender it was. They kissed like this often, gentle and slow, but it felt especially rewarding after the rough treatment he had gotten moments ago.  
  
Johnny pulled away much too soon in Jaehyun’s opinion and he huffed in protest, trying to chase Johnny’s lips. The older man chuckled and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, Jaehyun ceased struggling when Johnny’s other hand settled on his thigh and crept up until it settled on his waist underneath the sweater.  
  
Jaehyun pressed his face into the juncture of Johnny’s neck, waiting with a baited breath for Johnny’s next move. Johnny used his grip on Jaehyun’s hip to pull him forward until he had Jaehyun settled into his lap, thighs bracketing his hips, hard cock trapped between their clothed abdomens, no doubt getting precome all over the inside of the sweater. The little bit of friction was enough to make Jaehyun’s whole body jolt in sensitivity. It was painfully good but it wasn’t _enough_.  
  
Johnny stroked fingers along Jaehyun’s spine and he arched at the touch, pressing their chests together. It moved the plug inside of him and his dick gave a pathetic twitch, a pearly white drop of precome soaking into the knit fabric that caged it. All Jaehyun could do was mewl, fingers curling into Johnny’s shirt fit snugly around his broad shoulders.  
  
“You’re so pretty, kitten, wrapped up in my sweater and a collar just for me.” Johnny said. The word collar made Jaehyun’s head spin. In the back of his mind he knew that was exactly what he was simulating wearing a choker with a bell on it but having Johnny say it out loud was something different entirely. Johnny ran his hands along Jaehyun’s thighs to his ass, pressing his fingers into the firm flesh and squeezing the twin globes until Jaehyun was moaning, pushing back against the touch.

“ _Fuck,_ you’re cute when you’re desperate. My beautiful boy, waiting so patiently for me all day.”  
  
Jaehyun was no stranger to Johnny’s compliments. The man was made of them and was never afraid to share them, no matter how embarrassed Jaehyun would get by the constant praise. It flustered Jaehyun normally and it was no different now, only made more excruciating by the fact that all he wanted was for Johnny to fuck him until he couldn’t walk for the rest of the week.  
  
“Please, Johnny.” Jaehyun pleaded into Johnny’s neck, his voice breaking at the end with desperation.  
  
Johnny cooed at him, petting a hand through the hair on the back of Jaehyun’s head. “Please what, Jae? What do you need?”

  
“ _You_ , I need you _._ Fuck, Johnny, I’ve been wanting you all day.” _All week, the last month and a half._ _  
_ _  
_ “Me? You don’t need me, kitten. You’re already so full.” Johnny mused, and slipped his fingers between Jaehyun’s asscheeks to prove his point. Jaehyun cried out as Johnny pressed against the base of the plug, forcing it impossibly deeper and so _so_ close to where he wanted it. “See?”  
  
Jaehyun shook his head, speaking through desperate whines as Johnny didn’t cease his prodding at the plug. “I-It’s not enough, I need you. _Ahh_ -hah, Pleaseplease _please_ \--”  
  
“Shhh, I get it. I’ll take care of you.” Johnny interrupted softly and moved his hands to take hold of Jaehyun’s biceps to pull him away from his neck. Johnny pressed a soft kiss to Jaehyun’s lips. “We just have to wait until I can get hard again, okay? Then I’ll give you what you need. Think you can be patient a little bit longer for me, baby?”  
  
Jaehyun sucked in a measured breath and nodded, butterflies dancing in his stomach when it earned another loving smile from his boyfriend. It felt so good to please Johnny like this, to show him he could listen.

Johnny kissed him again, slow but forceful. Jaehyun’s lips parted without resistance when he felt the slick swipe of Johnny’s tongue and moaned as it slid into his mouth, tangling with his own. Johnny’s hands wandered in the meantime, tracing circles into his outer thighs and swooping back up underneath his sweater. He pulled it upwards until it was bunched around his collarbones and Jaehyun wordlessly brought his own hands up to hold the material there so Johnny could use both of his hands.  
  
Johnny grinned and scratched Jaehyun’s scalp right next to one of the cat ears. “Such a good boy, you’re behaving so well for me.”

Jaehyun’s eyes slipped closed at the feeling and he toyed with the idea of attempting a purr, not wanting to possibly embarrass himself if it didn’t come out right he decided to hum contentedly instead. The hand left his hair and trailed down, fingers brushing over his cheek and under his jaw. He shivered when they got to his neck, Johnny’s fingers were cool compared to the hot flush that had taken over Jaehyun’s skin.

With the sweater pulled up, Jaehyun’s cock was bared between them. Jaehyun kept his eyes shut, knowing without having to look that it was red and leaking. Johnny placed both of his hands on Jaehyun’s hips, his large palms encompassing most of his narrow waist. Instead of moving downward where Jaehyun was hoping they’d go, they drifted upwards. Jaehyun’s eyes fluttered open in time for Johnny to brush his thumbs along Jaehyun’s peaked nipples, hardened by Johnny’s cool touch. Jaehyun sighed pleasurably at the contact, arching into the fingers now circling the nubs.  
  
Johnny looked entranced, his breath coming out in hot puffs out of his parted lips and brushing against his sternum. The intense stare coupled with the silence that had overtaken them made Jaehyun squirm. A sudden pinch to a nipple made him jerk and yelp, he did his best to stay still after that. It was getting increasingly hard the longer Johnny played with his chest, Jaehyun’s head dropped back with a soft moan when Johnny leaned forward to take the nipple he had pinched into his mouth, tongue lapping at the sensitive flesh until Jaehyun was whining. His cock twitched and Jaehyun was worried that he would come untouched just by Johnny sucking on his goddamn nipples. Jaehyun curled in on himself an attempt to dislodge Johnny but strong hands came to circle around his ribcage, pulling Jaehyun closer and arching his chest into Johnny’s mouth that left his nipples to leave dark bruises around his pectorals. Jaehyun moaned, digging his nails into the sweater he was still holding up.

Both of his nipples were sucked and nipped at until they were red and swollen, Jaehyun’s whole body twitching in overstimulation. Jaehyun was letting out desperate mewls, his hips rolling to try and get some friction against either his cock or the plug. Johnny seemed to content to let him writhe, focused on marking Jaehyun’s chest until it was spotted in blossoming hickeys.

He had never felt this desperate in his life. In a life like theirs that was so fast paced with barely any time to themselves there was no point to teasing. Whenever he and Johnny had the chance, they would have sex, straight and to the point. Sure, he got needy sometimes, but Johnny was always there to take the edge off the best he could with whispered words of praise and sweet smiles. _This_ Johnny, the one keeping him on edge, refusing to just _give_ Jaehyun what he wanted even though he could see how badly he desired it, was new and so fucking good. He felt small and completely at Johnny’s mercy.

Johnny’s cock that was still pulled out of his pants and underwear was standing mostly hard now and Jaehyun licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come. Johnny noticed his stare and grinned, his voice near condescending as he spoke.  
  
“Hungry for more of my cock, kitten?”  
  
Jaehyun swallowed hard and nodded, the non-verbal response wasn’t enough this time it seemed because Johnny clicked his tongue and gave a swift to slap to Jaehyun’s ass.  
  
“Use your words. What do you _want_?”  
  
Sitting in Johnny’s lap, half naked with a collar, cat ears and fucking cat tail plug stuffed up his ass and yet _this_ is what got to him the most. Johnny talking down to him caused hot shame to swell in his chest, his pulse racing. Embarrassment made his tongue to grow stiff and his jaw to lock up. Another smack to his ass on the same spot had his lips pulling apart in a low hiss.  
  
“You said it so easily earlier, ‘ _It’s not enough, I need you._ ’” Johnny mocked. “What’s got you so shy now?”  
  
Jaehyun didn’t know the answer to that himself.

Johnny reached behind Jaehyun and before he could react, gripped the tail where it connected to the base of the plug, and _tugged_.  
  
Jaehyun cried out, one hand letting go of the sweater to reach back and grasp at Johnny’s wrist.  
  
Johnny seemed unfazed, giving Jaehyun a tender smile and paying no mind to Jaehyun’s nails digging into his wrist while he continued to twist and tug the tail, shifting the metal plug with it. “Come on, kitten. Tell me what you want. Tell me how I can make you feel good.”

Jaehyun groaned and swallowed his pride, slipping back into the sultry, needy voice he had used earlier for added effect. “J- _Johnny_. Please fuck me-- _ahh! Please!_ Fill me with your cock, I want it Johnny. _Please.”_ _  
_ _  
_ The hand on the tail ceased and let go and Jaehyun moaned in relief.  
  
“There, that wasn’t so bad was it?” Jaehyun glared weakly at the older man to which he got an amused chuckle.  
  
“So bratty, I’m going to have to teach you some manners next time.” Johnny speculated and Jaehyun didn’t have much time to dwell on that because Johnny’s fingers were suddenly back on the base of the plug and Jaehyun tensed.  
  
“This is going to have to come out if I’m going to fuck you, kitten.” Johnny tilted his head, clearly contemplating something before letting go of the plug again and Jaehyun almost growled in frustration.  
  
Johnny’s smile was back but this time it sent shivers up Jaehyun’s spine. He was coming to learn to be wary of that smile. Johnny traced a fingertip along the line of Jaehyun’s jaw.  
  
“Because you were so disobedient earlier, you’re going to take the plug out yourself. Get on your hands and knees facing away from me, I want to see you. After that, you’re going to get back into my lap and ride me until I come again.”  
  
Jaehyun bit his lip and nodded but caught himself when Johnny gave him a sharp look. “Y-yes. I understand.”  
  
Johnny rewarded him with a peck to the nose and it made the tip of Jaehyun’s ears warm at the innocent show of affection. He did as he was told and shuffled back and off of Johnny’s lap, turning around and bending forward until the was leaning on his forearms, the bell still sitting at the base of his throat jingling as he settled. He shifted all of his weight onto his left side and reached back with his right hand to pull up the back of the sweater. He arched his back and looked over his shoulder to watch Johnny’s reactions.  
  
Jaehyun choked on a whine when he saw Johnny had a hand on his own cock, stroking himself as he watched. Jaehyun scrambled to hurry up, following the line of the tail up to his entrance and attempting a few times to find a good grip on the metal ring pressed snugly there. The metal was warm having been heated by his skin and was slightly slippery from the lube that managed to escape with Johnny’s teasing. Once his fingers closed around it Johnny spoke up, his eyes half lidded and trained on Jaehyun’s plugged hole.  
  
“Slowly.”  
  
Jaehyun whimpered but obeyed, slowly pulling at the plug. He started panting when he could feel the press of the thickest part against his ring of muscles and concentrated on keeping his steady pace when it began to stretch him.  
  
“Stop.” Johnny commanded suddenly and Jaehyun let out a desperate sound. Johnny had stopped him as his hole was stretched around the widest end, the muscles clenching around it and sending sharp sparks of pleasure up Jaehyun’s spine. It took all of his remaining self control not to take a hold of his cock and stroke himself to completion there. But he couldn’t, didn’t _want_ to. He wanted to be good for Johnny, and most importantly he wanted to come on Johnny’s cock.  
  
He stayed like that for a full sixty seconds, while Johnny continued to stroke himself, his heated stare fixed onto Jaehyun's slick fingers trembling as he held the plug half inside himself, as if trying to burn the image into his brain.

“You’re doing so well for me, kitten. You look so fucking sexy like this.”

His words caused flashes of hot desire to race through Jaehyun and right when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Johnny told him to continue and Jaehyun could only mumble a weak _“Thank you.”_ in return.

Jaehyun began to slip the rest plug slowly out of himself, sighing in relief when it tapered down and eased the pressure on his entrance. Finally, the whole thing was out and Jaehyun felt himself clench around the emptiness, the extra lube he had squeezed in there earlier spilled out and rolled down the backs of his thighs. Johnny groaned from behind him and Jaehyun gathered his strength to push himself back up while Johnny kicked his pants and underwear the rest of the way off and finally divested himself of his shirt. Jaehyun crawled back over to Johnny, placing the plug back on the nightstand, the tail dangling over the edge before situating himself back in Johnny’s lap. He placed his hands on Johnny’s naked chest and enjoyed the familiarity of hard planes of muscle beneath his fingertips. Johnny lifted the hem of the cream sweater, moving it around until Jaehyun’s cock was free and the sweater bunched up around his hips and Jaehyun moaned in appreciation.  
  
Johnny placed a hand on Jaehyun’s cheek and brought him down for a sweet kiss that Jaehyun melted into.  
  
“You doing okay?” Johnny asked against his lips, and Jaehyun grinned.  
  
He loved this new side of Johnny he was seeing. Loved the teasing and how mean Johnny could be to him but was glad to be reminded of how much Johnny cared in the end.

  
“Yeah, but if you don’t get in me in the next couple minutes I might die,” Jaehyun confessed, and Johnny laughed and brought him in for another, more fiery kiss.

Johnny took hold of Jaehyun’s hips and moved him until he was hovering over his cock. Jaehyun readjusted his balance and steadied himself with a tight grip on Johnny’s shoulders as he lowered himself until the tip of Johnny’s cock pressed against his stretched hole.  
  
_Fucking finally._ Jaehyun licked his lips but didn’t move. He lifted his eyes to meet Johnny’s, awaiting permission. Johnny settled into the pillows and let go of Jaehyun’s waist to rest his hands oh Jaehyun’s thighs. “Alright, kitten. Go ahead.”  
  
And that was all he needed. Jaehyun began to lower himself down, moaning when he felt the tip breach him. There was an obscene squelching noise as the excessive amount of lube made the glide easy and Jaehyun got impatient. Not wanting to wait any longer he let himself drop down completely, Johnny filling him up in one swift motion. Johnny groaned and  Jaehyun’s head snapped back, his whole spine curved and he _screamed_. His body spasmed as his sudden orgasm ripped through him, his eyes rolling backwards as pleasure overtook him. Jaehyun’s moans were high and strained as his hips continued to rock through his orgasm, grinding himself down on Johnny’s cock to chase that mind-numbing pleasure. His come shot out in long spurts between them, getting mostly on Johnny’s abdomen and little bit on his sweater. Jaehyun stared unseeingly up at the ceiling as he came down from his high, his mouth hung open to suck in shaky gasps of air.  
  
It was the most intense orgasm he had ever had in his whole damn life and he had come _untouched_. Jaehyun finally tilted his head back down, his heart doing flips when his gaze met Johnny’s.  
  
Johnny was giving him a dark look, pupils blown and lips pressed into a thin line.

  
“Keep going.” Johnny ordered and Jaehyun’s eyes widened. “I told you,” Johnny continued, seeing Jaehyun’s shocked expression. “You’re going to ride me until I come. You think we’re done because you came from sitting on my cock? _Keep going._ ”  
  
Jaehyun sucked in a shaky breath and gathered the remaining strength he had in his legs to push himself up onto his knees. He started to raise himself back up, having to bite down on his lower lip to hold in his cry when Johnny’s hard length dragged against sensitive walls. He couldn’t hold in his sounds when he dropped back down, keening when he was filled back up and the tip just barely brushed against his prostate. Tears began to form in his eyes and he dug his nails into the muscles of Johnny’s shoulders, his whole body quaking as he set as steady of a pace as he could.

He was just so _sensitive_ , he could feel every drag of Johnny’s cock against his insides, the dull ache of his entrance clenching around the thickness every time he bottomed out. Jaehyun angled away from his prostate as much as he could, his whole body twitching whenever it got too close. It was a pleasurable pain that bordered on the edge of too, _too_ much and Jaehyun could already feel his own cock begin to fill back up despite himself. He was sweaty, the thick fabric of his sweater trapping the heat inside of his body and making him dizzy. He could feel the cat ears start to slip with every thrust but he didn’t stop, and bell around his neck chimed in rhythm with his movements.

Johnny’s hands palmed at his hips over the sweater, fingers gripping hard enough to bruise and Jaehyun moaned weakly at the thought of dark imprints of Johnny’s fingers on his skin.  
  
“Fuck, Jae. You’re so fucking _tight._ ” Johnny grunted, eyes following a bead of sweat that rolled down Jaehyun’s neck. “So tight and so perfect for me. You going to come again, kitten? Is my cock that good?”  
  
Jaehyun shuddered and whined, his cock was almost fully hard again and beginning to bob every time he fucked himself down on Johnny.

His thighs burned with the effort to keep going and his pace was beginning to slow.  
  
“Johnny, Johnny I _can’t_ \--” Jaehyun pleaded. His oversensitivity was fading but with it’s departure left Jaehyun feeling exhausted, it didn’t look like Johnny was close to coming yet and Jaehyun didn’t know if he could last that long. After some soft but stern encouragements from Johnny, Jaehyun tried to lift himself up once more, his thighs trembling. He managed maybe an inch before dropping back down, tears of frustration welling up in his eyes.  
  
A warm hand cupped his face and peppered kisses along Jaehyun’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Johnny’s other hand grasped Jaehyun’s hip and pushed until Jaehyun could lift high enough for Johnny’s cock to slip out.

“Hey, baby. I got you. Hold on tight, okay?” Johnny whispered and wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s mid-section. Jaehyun clung to Johnny’s neck as the older man rolled them over, moaning in relief when the strain was taken off his legs and he could relax into the mattress. Johnny slipped his arms out from under Jaehyun and pushed himself to sit up between Jaehyun’s legs. He paused and looked down at Jaehyun and adjusted his sweater that had gotten bunched up around his ribs, pulling it until it covered Jaehyun’s torso properly without covering his cock. Next he re-positioned the headband that had just barely managed to stay on. Jaehyun stayed still while his boyfriend smoothed down his hair and gave Johnny a small smile when their eyes met. Johnny returned the smile and bent down to press a chaste kiss to his mouth, seemingly satisfied with his task.

A gasp escaped his lips as Johnny grabbed his waist and hauled him closer, manhandling him until his hips were in Johnny’s lap and his calves were hooked over Johnny’s shoulders, the backs of his thighs pressing into Johnny’s chest. Johnny leaned over, almost folding Jaehyun in half and the younger man groaned at the stretch.

Johnny supported his weight with one hand pushed into the bed above Jaehyun’s head and used the other one to guide himself back to Jaehyun’s entrance, rubbing the tip of his cock against the slick ring of muscles. Their faces were close and Johnny looked beautiful, dark hair hanging over one of his eyes, a light sheen of sweat collecting at his brow and making his skin shine. His eyes were still dark pools but were warm, inviting Jaehyun to drown in the affection reflected in them.  
  
“You did so well, kitten.” Johnny cooed and Jaehyun melted at the praise. “I’m going to take care of you now, just relax and use that pretty mouth of yours to tell me how good it feels.”  
  
Jaehyun did just that when Johnny pushed back in, soft moans falling from his lips with every inch of Johnny’s thick cock filling him up. Johnny’s pace started slow but didn’t stay that way for long, building until he was slamming into Jaehyun, the harsh sound of their skin slapping with each thrust. The backs of Jaehyun’s thighs and the area around his entrance were sticky with a mix of lube and precome, wet sounds accompanying his wails of pleasure. It left the younger man soaring, nails digging into Johnny’s back and shoulders, no doubt leaving deep scratches in their wake, appreciative moans fucked out of him with every snap of Johnny’s hips.  
  
He was getting close to coming for a second time, his cock fully swollen and aching, caged between his clothed abdomen and Johnny’s bare one. It was a strange mix of sensations that had Jaehyun arching into it, desperate for any sort of friction.

A low groan rumbled in Johnny’s chest. Sweet praises falling from his lips, telling Jaehyun how beautiful he looked and how good he was being.

Johnny’s thrusts were getting a little erratic, a sure sign that he was getting close too. He lowered himself until his forearms were pressed into the bed, bracketing Jaehyun’s head. Jaehyun was bent entirely in half now, his knees up to his ears and pushing the limits of his flexibility but opening him up for Johnny to fuck deep inside of him. Johnny’s next thrust had him hitting Jaehyun’s prostate dead on and he keened, his whole body jerking in Johnny’s hold.  
  
“I--I’m, _fuck_ , Johnny pl-please, I’m so _fucking close_.” He babbled out, the direct hits to his prostate robbing him of most of his brain cells. “ _Oh my go_ -d, please I need-- I _need--_ ”

Johnny understood what he meant and reared back enough to fit a hand between their bodies to take a hold of Jaehyun’s cock. Jaehyun cried out, every muscle in his body tightening with the coil of heat in his abdomen.

Plush lips pushed into his own, forcing his mouth open as Johnny coaxed out his orgasm, his entire body shaking with the force of it. His limbs strained in Johnny’s hold, back arching and muscles pulling taught as he spilled himself between them and all over Johnny’s hand. Jaehyun wasn’t allowed relief as Johnny thrust through his climax, stroking Jaehyun’s cock and drawing it out until Jaehyun was clawing at Johnny’s back, whimpering into their kiss. Jaehyun had tightened impossibly more with his second orgasm, clamping down on Johnny’s cock like a vice. Johnny broke off the kiss and buried his face in Jaehyun’s shoulder, biting down _hard_ and Jaehyun choked out Johnny’s name as pain blossomed there. Johnny gave a low, throaty and muffled noise while his hips stuttered and he came, pushing himself to the hilt and grinding his cock deep as it would go as he filled Jaehyun with liquid heat. Jaehyun convulsed and mewled, tears dripping down his temples from the corners of his eyes.  
  
Eventually Johnny’s rocking slowed to a stop and they laid there panting, Johnny recovered first, letting go of Jaehyun’s spent cock and shifting with the intention to pull out but Jaehyun whimpered and clutched at Johnny’s shoulders.  
  
“N-not yet, just… stay. Please?”

“Ah, sure. Just let me-” Johnny moved carefully, doing his best to keep his hips still while he pulled back, gently slipping Jaehyun’s legs from his shoulders. Jaehyun groaned, his muscles screaming at him now that there wasn’t any pleasure to distract him from the number Johnny had done on him.

Jaehyun took the opportunity to shuck the sweater off, grabbing the hem and arching his back off the bed to tug it up his torso and over his head. He let out a sigh of relief when he was free of the thick garment, thankful for the cool air against his sweaty chest. He tossed the sweater to the floor by the bed, uncaring of where it landed. Johnny who had been silently watching snorted, eying the sweater where it was in a stained pile on the hardwood.  
  
“I’m going to have to get that dry-cleaned.” He mused aloud and Jaehyun only huffed in response, settling back against the sheets. Johnny returned his gaze to Jaehyun and looked at space on the pillow above his head where the cat ears had fallen off when he was ridding himself of the sweater. He hesitated only for a moment before reaching out to pick them up again and Jaehyun felt them be slipped back onto his head, nestling into his honey coloured waves. Johnny had a plush bottom lip tucked between his teeth, fingers of his clean hand carding through Jaehyun’s hair, nails doing wonders along his scalp. Jaehyun hummed, eyelids drooping a bit but not slipping closed entirely.  
  
Johnny was still knelt between Jaehyun’s legs, softened cock a warm weight inside of him. The sheets underneath Jaehyun were damp with sweat and other fluids, beginning to irritate his now naked back. His irritation must have shown on his face because Johnny laughed and retracted his hand from Jaehyun’s hair, finally wiping the residue of Jaehyun’s release onto the bed sheets. Now with both hands relatively clean he slid them underneath Jaehyun’s back, telling the younger man to hold on. Johnny rolled them over slowly as to not jostle himself inside Jaehyun too much, settling on his back and letting Jaehyun lay atop him. Jaehyun gave a content grunt and relaxed into the position, letting his weight bare down on the larger man and laying his cheek against Johnny’s sternum.

They stayed in silence for a little while longer, the only noise the sound of their breathing and the steady heartbeat Jaehyun could hear in Johnny’s chest.

“So--” Johnny started and Jaehyun lifted his head from it’s comfortable place on the older man’s chest to meet his eyes. Jaehyun had been expecting questions and steeled himself to answer whatever Johnny threw at him. “This was… _different_.”

Jaehyun couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up at how delicately Johnny was trying to broach the subject. Johnny pouted at Jaehyun’s response but it didn’t last long, giggles slipping past his own lips until the both of them were shaking in laughter. Their mirth eventually died down into snickers and Jaehyun wiped a couple tears from his eyes while Johnny tried to pull himself together enough to speak.  
  
“Seriously though, I wasn’t expecting this at all. Not that I don’t _appreciate_ it.” He said, mouth twisted into an amused smile while he lifted a hand to tug at one of the fake ears. “It just wasn’t something I thought you’d be interested in.”  
  
Jaehyun tucked his hands under his chin resting on Johnny’s breastbone and peered up at the him through his tousled bangs. “The whole Johnny-cat thing had me wondering.” He said, an embarrassed flush colouring Johnny’s cheeks at the notion that maybe he hadn’t been so subtle about his interests that Jaehyun would most definitely tease him about later. “I had the idea a little while ago, I meant what I said, that you’ve been working hard recently, and that I wanted to do something for you. After realizing that this was something that you wanted I did some research and decided to try it out.”

Johnny didn’t respond, but he didn’t need to. There was emotion in his eyes: amazement, gratitude, _love_. It was what their relationship thrived on, being able to understand each other without words, to know what the other needed when it couldn’t be said.  
  
“It wasn’t too much then? The sweater and stuff.” Jaehyun asked, lips stretching into a triumphant grin when Johnny groaned, his head dropping back on the pillow.

“Not too much at all, I thought I had fucking died and gone to heaven when I saw you sitting there waiting for me. I got pretty worked up, sorry if I was a little too mean.” He said sheepishly and Jaehyun shook his head, his choker jingling with the movement. Johnny raised his head at the sound and slipped his hand in the space underneath Jaehyun’s throat to flick at the bell, making it chime again. “This was a nice touch, I might even like it more than the ears and tail.” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow and Johnny smirked. “ _Might._ ” He added.

“I’ll have to remember that for next time.” Jaehyun sniffed, keeping his expression neutral when Johnny’s face lit up.  
  
“Next time?”  
  
“Next time. Or now. Feel like going again?” Jaehyun pushed himself up until he was perched on Johnny’s hips, squeezing himself around Johnny’s cock and forcing a gasp from the older man. Johnny looked up at him incredulously.  
  
“ _Again?_ ”  
  
Jaehyun grinned and looked over at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand. “We still have a few more hours till the others get home.”  
  
Johnny huffed out a laugh, his hands coming to rest on Jaehyun’s waist. “God, what did I do to deserve you?” He rolled his hips up and Jaehyun shuddered, feeling Johnny’s cock twitch in interest inside of him. “You might need to give me a minute though, not as young as I used to be you know.”

Jaehyun scoffed and tilted his head challengingly, dragging a finger down the valley between Johnny’s pectorals.

“Can’t keep up, _daddy_?”

Johnny narrowed his eyes, nails digging into the soft flesh of Jaehyun’s hip and pulling a hiss from his lips.

“You’re in no place to be teasing me, _kitten._ If you didn’t think I was being mean before I can _show you_ mean.”

Jaehyun smiled. “Do your worst _._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me @neocleontech on twitter


End file.
